Love Makes This Complicated
by Nessie96
Summary: An accident; Wanda is shot by a seeker with a gun and the wound cannot be healed. The only way to save Wanda is to take her out of her body. What measures will be taken to save their beloved friend….and love.  After the Host, by Stephenie Meyer
1. The Raid

**Dedicated to my best friend and always so helpful, JMFanficQueen...she had supported me through thick and thin and I keep telling everyone, even on my profile, you need a good story, read her stories! they rock!**

**Thanks JM! luv you, adore you, and I dedicate my heart to you in this story**

_**Chapter 1: The Raid**_

_Wanda's POV:_

"Wanda!" Jamie wailed in my ear behind me. I all but laughed at the childish sound that was so Jamie, "Are we almost done?"

We had been out for weeks on end for this raid. It was not what anyone was used to. The seekers were coming in more numbers and all of them were using guns this time. I shivered at that thought. Jeb had decided that it would be safer if we stocked up for a longer period of time, just in case.

Ian, who had his arm wrapped around me, squeezed my shoulders gently. I smiled shyly at him. He knew my every thought….just like I knew his. It was almost laughable at how we reacted, knowing how the other would react first. "Almost kid! We need to raid another supermarket, then we head on home." Ian said, keeping his tone light, for Jamie.

Melanie, who was in the passenger seat, next to Jared; turned around and nodded discreetly to Ian; thanking him. Ian shrugged, saying that it was no big deal.

I changed the subject, wanting this uncomfortable silence to end, "Who wants to come with me this time?" I asked. Only a couple people could come with me, for it would look suspicious if everyone came out of the van.

"I will." Ian said making it sound obvious.

Jamie groaned, "Ian, you've gone almost every single time with Wanda!"

I stifled a laugh at this complaint. This was true.

"Oh for Pete's sake, I'll go." Melanie said, sounding a bit grumpy, jumping out of the van as Jared pulled into a Quick E Mart.

This time, the laugh could not be stifled. Quickly I pecked a quick kiss on Ian's lips before stumbling out of the van, laughter on my lips. Melanie was waiting beside the door with her sunglasses on.

I took deep breaths, letting a chuckle out every now and then, then I nodded and Melanie and both of us walked on in. Everything was as it should be. Food was on the shelves, lights were dim and classical music was playing softly through the speakers.

Melanie calmly grabbed a shopping cart and we began our shopping. Trying not to look suspicious, we practically grabbed one of everything. A kind soul came up to us, smiling widely. "Hello, I'm Sings the Morning Song. Do you need any help?" she asked looking curiously at out almost filled cart.

Discreetly, Melanie nudged my foot, telling me it was time to check out. "I'm Sees the Surface and this is my friend Second Sunrise. We're just about done." I said, as Melanie rolled out cart out to the checkout counter.

Sings the Morning Song nodded and proceeded scanning the food, "What is all this for?" she asked, referring to the food.

"We're going camping and we don't know how long it will be until we come back." I said, trying to lie smoothly.

Sings the Morning Song smiled softly as she quickly put our groceries in a bag, "You two must be very brave; venturing alone out into the wilderness."

Melanie shrugged, "We like the dryness of the desert." She said her tone flat.

Sings the Morning Song nodded, not paying attention. That's when I noticed that the tension in the air had changed drastically. It was dry….suspenseful; As if something bad was about to happen.

My heart began to speed up and I began to look around. Something was wrong. "We don't need that to be packaged." I said my voice in a rush and an octave higher. I grabbed the groceries and quickly threw them into the cart, grabbing Melanie by the wrist and pulling her out the door.

"Wanda!" she spluttered as I struggled to pull Melanie along and push the cart at the same time.

Ian and Jared had seen me running and were out of the van to help me, "What happened?" Ian asked as he quickly put the groceries in the back of the van.

"Something's wrong." I said quickly. I then stopped with a package of ham in my hand, realizing.

"Wanda….?" Jared asked, gazing at me in the eyes.

"They called the Seekers." I whispered, realizing how Sings the Morning Song acted.

All of them were frozen for a couple of seconds before throwing the groceries in the van, now faster. "Move, move, MOVE!" Jared all but yelled.

"Wanda, are you sure?" Ian asked quietly as he threw item after item in the car.

"Positive." I said grimly.

Ian's face twisted into a grimace. "It's best if you drive then." Jared concluded, checking with me by gazing at me, as he closed the back door.

I nodded, accepting. But I never got the chance to take a step. A loud bang shouted a few feet behind me and the next thing I knew, there was immense pain in the center of my body but it was below my ribs.

My eyes widened as I saw Ian's face contort into pain as his lips moved into a silent, 'NO'. But I didn't hear. Everything was as if it was a silent movie. The pain became too much and I fell forward. I brought my hands out to catch myself on the ground. I was losing consciousness. Everything was becoming black….how strange!

My hearing was back for those fateful seconds that were necessary. Ian had turned me over; I saw his vivid blue eyes, gazing at me in agony, "Hang on Wanda! We're going to get help!" he said as he picked up my small body and ran to the truck as I closed my eyes.

What had happened? Why was I feeling such immense pain?

That's when I finally realized what had happened.

I had been shot.

**

* * *

**

Hoped everyone liked it! I love the host….but I love reviews more! Please review!


	2. Anything But

**I own nothing! everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer...lucky duck. Oh! And this is dedicated to my darling JMFanficQueen...read her stories! they rock!

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Anything But

_Ian's POV_

No, no, no, no, no, no! Wanda was slowly dying in my arms as Jared was driving like a maniac in a hope to shake off the Seekers before we ran back to the cave and help Wanda.

Melanie and Jamie had switched spots so that Melanie could keep watch of Wanda's vitals as Wanda struggled to keep her human heart beating. I held her head cradled in my lap.

"Did we lose them?" I asked Jared, my voice caught and strained as I watched my love breathe raggedly.

"yeah." Jared breathed. He paused for a beat before continuing, "Mel?" he asked, his voice breaking at the end.

"Yeah?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of Wanda.

"Get a good grip on Wanda. If we want to remain lost to the Seekers, then I'm gonna floor it." He said his voice tight.

Mel grimaced but nodded and said, "Floor it Jared." She said, gripping Wanda's waist tighter.

All of us jerked back as Jared floored it and we raced across the desert in an effort to race against time in order to save Wanda. I did something that I had not done in a long while.

I began to pray.

I hadn't prayed since the end of the world happened. But it wasn't so bad I guess. I got Wanda in the deal of the end of the world. Wanda is the best thing that stumbled into my existence. This wasn't fair! She was the best! To our community, to our everything!

"Are we almost there?" I lamented out loud.

"Five more minutes." Jared grinded out.

There was a short pause before a quiet voice spoke up, "How is she?"

Melanie whipped her head long enough for her to stare deeply into her brother's eyes. Something passed through them and Melanie drew in a tight breath,"She's breathing." She said, short and firm.

Jamie bit his lip and nodded, staring out into the windshield. I turned back to Wanda, brushing a golden lock from her forehead. Even though her body was beautiful, she was beautiful herself. The way she spoke, the way she acted and everything she did day in and day out.

"Okay, we're coming up to the cave. I'm going to brake hard and you guys are going to jump out and run Wanda to Doc…..got it?" Jared all but yelled as he took a hard right.

I used my feet to stop myself from falling on top of Melanie. "Got it." I said, carefully pulling Wanda into my arms.

"Wait." Melanie whispered. Carefully, she took a cloth towel and pressed it gently to the wound that was pooling on Wanda's light blue blouse. "Now, we're ready. We don't want to risk infection." she whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. Frustrated at herself, she wiped away; angry that she had shown weakness in a tense moment.

I nodded, curling Wanda to my chest. "NOW!" Jared yelled, breaking hard.

Melanie whipped the door open and jumped out, landing on one knee. I jumped out right after her, bending my knees to break my fall. Faintly, I heard a small thump behind me. Hmmm….Jamie must have jumped out too.

"Let's GO!" Melanie yelled.

"Your sister is a joy, isn't she?" I muttered to Jamie.

I heard him chuckle, "You don't know the half of it."

I ran as fast as I could. I concentrated on Wanda's breathing. It was getting lighter and lighter. I picked up my speed, feeling the burn in my legs. But I didn't care. My legs would heal. If Wanda didn't get any better, then my heart would never heal.

Doc was waiting for us at the cave's entrance. Wow…Melanie was fast. "Here." I said gruffly, but gently handing Wanda over to Doc.

Everything went by so quickly. Melanie got the tools out. I sat beside Wanda, holding her hand as she breathed lightly, her light lavender eyelids shining lowly in the light.

"Alright, Inside Clean." I heard a female voice say softly and a soft spraying noise.

I looked up to see that Candy was there helping Doc. I continued to stare. She was the last person I expected to be helping me.

"I owe her." she muttered , not looking at me.

I didn't say anything, but I turned back to Wanda. Her breathing hadn't gotten any better. In fact, her breath had gotten shallower. "What's happening?" I hissed. Candy knew about healing! Why wasn't Wanda healed yet?

Candy's face had gone completely pale, "It's too late. Wanderer has lost too much blood. I can't heal her. She's going to die." Candy whimpered her voice a fateful whisper.

"NO!" both Melanie and I cried. My body sagged and I laid myself next to Wanda. She had just started her new life here! It had barely been a couple of months and now she really was going to die.

There was no question about it. When Wanda died, I would go right after her.

Melanie then groaned into the open air, "Isn't there anything we can do! We have to save _Wanda_! It's too late for the body, but can we take her out and put her in a cryrotank?" she exclaimed, her voice growing desperate.

Doc shook his head miserably, "No. Not anymore."

"What do you mean?" Melanie all but lashed out at Doc.

Candy bared her teeth, "It means, that there are no more cryrotanks. We cannot save Wanderer."

I cried out in pain. I was going to lose Wanda. _We didn't have enough time together _I lamented to myself.

Melanie then stood up and walked over to the medicine bag. She took out a small cylinder. _No Pain_ it said. Was Melanie in pain? "Mel, what are you doing?" I asked her, frowning.

Melanie took a deep breath and said softly, "Wanda's not going to die." She said firmly.

"But there's no way—"

"No, no, no." Melanie said, shaking her head, interrupting Candy. She took a deep breath then looked me straight in the eye, trying to tell me something.

I raised an eyebrow, confused. Was there something that I was supposed to get?

Melanie bit her lip then said it in a rush, "We're going to put Wanda back in my body."

**

* * *

**

Ooh! Cliff hanger! Please review!


	3. Just a Thought

** thnx to JMFanficQueen! my supporter in everythign i do!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Just a Thought

_Ian's POV_

Everybody was speechless. No one had thought of that idea, not even me. If Wanda went into Melanie's body, we could find her another body and Wanda would be saved. But the question still stood. Was Melanie still strong enough to withstand it?

"Mel—"

"Don't you 'Mel' me! This is the only way to save Wanda! Why can't you bone heads see that!" she exclaimed, waving her hands in wild motions.

"What about Jared?" I asked quietly. "Shouldn't he have a say? You know what?" I said, getting and idea, "I'll do it."

It was perfect. I loved Wanda, so what better way to show her that I love her more than the universe and beyond combined, than letting her stay in my body while they go look for a body.

Melanie shook her head furiously, "Wanda is _female_. She'll be comfortable in a _female's _body. On top of that, I know how it works. You'll be new and make it a little more difficult for Wanda. Why are we sitting around here?" she suddenly shrieked.

The hospital then came to life as Melanie shrieked. Jamie ran up to Mel as Candy and Doc got everything ready, "Promise me Mel." He begged.

Mel smiled wryly; her signature smirk, "I'll always come back. Not to mention, Wanda will never let me disappear."

Jamie nodded, kind of not paying attention. I brought Wanda's hand up to my mouth and I gently kissed her knuckles. "See you later, my Wanderer."

I then walked up to Melanie and smirked. "Don't freak out on me if I kiss my girl, okay?"

Mel scowled at me, "Don't count on it."

I laughed, but it was off. Doc then led Mel to a cot that was next to Wanderer's body. I smiled at Melanie as a fierce look came over her eyes. I bent down and slowly kissed her forehead, "thank you." I whispered.

Melanie smiled, but her eyes were watering, "I would have done it anyway. She's my sister."

I nodded, feeling slightly dazed at the whole situation. "Jared is going to kill me when he finds out that I let you do this." I muttered.

Melanie shrugged, "you can handle it." She said.

I shot her a look, "Thanks." I said sourly.

She shrugged weakly, "Just….just make sure she doesn't do anything…." She tried to pick the word for a moment then she practically sounded this word out, "rash."

I nodded, "I'd never let her do that. Never." I said making the last word sound a tad forceful. I'd always protect Wanda to my fullest extent. I loved her. And I loved Melanie in my own way as well.

"Let's get this going! Wanda doesn't have much time!" Melanie hollered to Doc and Candy. Candy came up and bustled some chlorfome onto a cloth "good luck Melanie." She murmured, putting Mel under.

"alright," I said out loud, "Doc, you get Mel's skull open and I'll handle Wanda."

Doc eyed me with humor in his eyes, "same as last time?" he asked.

Last time, no one touched Wanda. I took her out of the cryrotank and I put her in the body. Not even Doc touched her. I nodded gravelly at him, "Same as last time."

Candy came over with the medicine and the clorofome. Quickly, she gave them to Wanda and then she gently flipped her small, angelic body over. With the scalpel she opened Wanda's scar on the back of her neck.

Blood began to flow from her head and I quickly went through and began to slowly coax Wanda out of the body. Wanda's words from earlier on as she showed up how to take a soul out of their body.

I held her in my bloody hands. I sighed as I gazed at her. She was beautiful. She was always beautiful, no matter what.

"Ian!" Doc called out. I snapped out of my reverie and I hurried over to Melanie's slumped form, and paused over the cut over her head, "love you." I murmured before carefully inserting the love of my life into her previous host.

Melanie then took a deep breath and I knew that Wanda was in an working. Doc then carefully healed the cut back up with the soul's medicine. I held Melanie's hand, putting small circles into her skin.

"Alright, Ian, try to wake her." Doc said softly.

I nodded, "Wanda? Wanda, love, are you okay? Wanda, we're waiting for you, sweetheart." I said softly, rubbing her hand, waiting for her to pen her eyes.

Her breathing became deeper as she awoke. Finally, her eyes shot open, waking into her new host.

* * *

**oooh! please! review!**


	4. Opening My Eyes

**thnx to JMFanficQueen! luv ya chica!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Opening my Eyes**

_Wanda POV_

Something was wrong. I was in a new body. It was bigger than Pet. Where was I? I then heard a familiar deep voice. "Wanda? Wanda, love, are you okay? Wanda, we're waiting for you, sweetheart." A soft voice called to me.

Ian. Ian was waiting for me. Did they heal me? I had been shot! The Seekers! Did they catch anyone?  
Oh calm down Wanda! No, we're all safe! An angry voice growled at me in my head.

I froze. 'Who is this?' I asked softly. What had happened here?  
The voice came back, softer this time, Wanda, it's Melanie. Wanda you would have died if you were not put in another body. So….we're back together. Her last tone was in dry humor.

I was shocked. No…..NO!

"NO!" I screamed, sitting up.

"Wanda? Wanda! Are you okay?" Ian asked, his hands searching my face and the back of my neck, seeing if there was any damage of anything wrong with me.

I looked at my hands to see that they were Melanie's hands, "No, no, no, no, NO!" I cried out, my hands shaking in front of my face.

"Wanda! Wanda! Calm down!" Ian called, holding my wrists.

"How can I calm down?" I shouted, yanking my wrists back. "I'm back in Melanie's body, being a PARASITE!" I yelled, standing up.

Ian's face grew dark with rage as he heard my words. He grabbed my hands again, and pinned them down to my side, "You are NOT a parasite. You are the kindest, most generous soul I have ever encountered. Besides that, Melanie offered!" he growled at me.

Mel?

It's true Wanda. I would do anything for you. You're practically my sister.

I felt touched that Melanie would save me. "How long until we get another body?" I asked, feeling anxious. I didn't want to spend any more time in Melanie's body than necessary.

Thanks so much, she muttered, sarcastic

You know what I mean

Ian began to fidget. "We don't know. It depends on the Seekers. They tried to follow us and we don't know when it'll be safe to get out."

I inhaled sharply. "Great." I muttered, feeling slightly disappointed.

Ian rubbed my arms. "I'm sorry Wanda."

I rolled my eyes and punched myself up on my toes to kiss Ian. "I'll get over it." I murmured. I then winced as Melanie began to yell at me.

Hello? I'm right** here!**! I belong to Jared! Don't get any idea Wanda! This is still **my** body! You're just borrowing it! She screeched at me.

I laughed softly at this. Ian slung his arm around my—I mean Melanie's shoulders. "What's so funny my Wanderer?" he asked. God I loved it when he said that.

"The way Melanie words some things." I chuckled.

"Such as….?" Ian asked, curious.

Tell Ian that it's none of his beeswax

I laughed even harder. "Mel says that it's none of your beeswax, but I want to tell you." I said, bending over from laughter.

Ian being Ian, he waited patiently for me to get it together. Finally when I caught my breath, I explained, "Melanie was yelling at me for kissing you, saying and I quote, 'you're just borrowing the body!'" I said smiling.

Ian chuckled softly. "Sorry Melanie. Can't be helped."

Screw you she growled.

I winced and began walking with Ian out to the caves. "So how does it feel to be back in Melanie's body?" Ian asked, taking my hand.

I smiled, "it's….like riding a bike. You remember how to use it." I said smiling at my own joke.

Ian rolled his eyes, "beautiful metaphor."

I grinned, "all I can come up with you know." I said, a knowing smile on my face.

Ian grinned as we walked into the kitchen. Suddenly I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw that it was Jared.

My eyes grew wide as I took him in.

Oh, screw.

* * *

**reviews= cookies**


	5. Facing the Lovers

**JMFanficQueen is da bomb!****

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Facing the Lovers

_Wanda's POV:_

Jared turned around, love shining in his eyes. My heart began to beat double time. I winced internally as I knew this was for Melanie. My own love lied with Ian who was holding my hand.

"How's Wanda?" he asked, worry etched in his face.

_Crap. I forgot about Jared for a minute_

_Yeah, now I have to deal with him._

_Sorry_

"Umm, Jared." I tried to say, but he interrupted.

"She'll be fine! Wanda will pull through! The soul's medicine is the best there is." He said not noticing Ian holding my hand. Instead, he took my other hand and smoothed it out, for it was in a fist from all the tension that I had.

"Jared, I have something to tell you." I said pulling away from both of the lovers.

Jared's eyes became wide with concern. "What's wrong?"

_Ugh! He's normally so perceptive! What's wrong with him today! _Melanie snarled in my head.

I took a small flashlight that I had snagged from Ian's back pocket and shined it in my eyes, making the silver rim in my eye shine against the walls.

Jared took a step back in shock. He didn't say anything. Desperation came over me, "I didn't want this. Melanie volunteered. There was nothing I could do." I said, my voice in a rush.

Jared took a deep breath then exhaled, "I'm not mad at you Wanda." Then he turned to Ian, a dark shadow coming over his face, "Ian on the other hand, I am going to kill." He said lunging at him.

Quickly, I put myself in between the two men, placing my hand on each of their chests.

_Tell Jared to shut the hell up and deal with it. It was necessary and I made the choice. Ian tried to stop me!_

I winced at Melanie's anger. "Melanie says to shut the hell up and that it was her choice so to deal with it." I muttered, hating how the words tasted in my mouth.

Jared frowned, not liking what I was saying. Jamie then came behind us and cleared his throat, "Err…Wanda? Mel? It's close to bed time and I assume, we're going to have to do something about the sleeping arrangements?" he asked, blushing about bringing the subject up.

I opened my mouth to answer then closed it.

Melanie was shocked into silence too. Finally she began to speak again, _Shit. _

I looked up at the two men that both of us loved. I shook my head, "I'll just sleep with Lily." I muttered turning away.

"Wait." Both Ian and Jared said, putting their hands on my shoulders.

I turned just in time to see them scowling at each other. Melanie sighed, _Men!_

"What if, we take turns? Each night or week, one of us gets you/ Melanie." Jared said.

My face flushed, "So, what? I get shared as if I'm a movie being rented over the weekend?" I asked my voice low.

Jared flinched, "when you put it that way, it sounds a little wrong…"

_Tell Jared that I asked, 'a little?'_

"Melanie says to tell you 'a little?'" I said, putting extra sarcasm into my tone.

Jared scowled, "thanks for your support Mel!"

_Tell him I said, always here_

"She says always here." I said scowling at him.

Jamie threw his hands in the air, "Wanda and Ian's room is big enough for three mattresses. Jared, move in. There's a spare mattress in my room since Brandt left to go with Nate's clan" he said putting air quotes around the word clan.

I smiled and threw my arms around Jamie. "Jamie! You're brilliant!" I cried out in joy.

Jamie chuckled, pushing me away and fixing his hair, "Tell me something I don't know." He said, sounding cocky

I laughed. "Alright, can you go grab the new mattress?"

Jamie saluted, "yes ma'm."

I shook my head and leaned against the cave wall. For some reason, Melanie was more tired that usual. Was something wrong.

"Are you tired sweetie?" Ian asked softly.

"Yeah….I don't know why. It's strange." I said closing my eyes to rest them a bit, "it's like Melanie just wants to pass out."

Melanie got a nervous twinge. As if she was hiding something. I frowned and tried to search what was happening. Melanie was desperately trying to block me.

_Come on Mel! It can't be that bad! _I tried coaxing

_No….it's worse_

_It can't be._ I said, forcing myself past the wall that she had tried to build.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed out loud standing straight up as I found out the information that was completely horrifying.

_Told you _she muttered tastelessly.

* * *

**oooh! secrets! please review!**


	6. Shocking News

**Again, thanks to JMFanficQueen for being everything to me!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Shocking news

_Wanda POV_

_Mel you can't be serious_

_Stuff like this happens all the time Wanda _she snarled at me

_Not now! _I was now hyperventilating. This made it worse! Why Mel! Why?

_You know how this happens! _She snarls.

"Wanda….are you okay?" Ian asked, his deep blue eyes looking at me with complete and utter worry.

"No." I moaned. I sat down on the cold ground holding my head between my hands.

"Wanda, is something wrong with Mel?" Jared asked, bending down next to me.

"No." I moaned.

"Wanda, what do you need?" Ian asked, now truly worried.

I began to hyperventilate. Breathe, Wanderer, breathe! I told myself. Things like this happen all the time to humans. But then Melanie shouldn't have offered herself as a host to save me!

_Oh please, _Mel snarled, irritated at me, _you were dying. I did what I had to do._

_But I don't know how to handle this! _I moaned.

_First off, I need food. _Mel said exasperated.

"Food." I gasped out. "Mel says I need food."

Jared then scampered off to get the food that Melanie desired so much. Ian on the other hand, sat next to me, taking my hands, "Wanda, what's wrong?" he asked me softly in a tone that I knew I couldn't resist.

_Don't you dare tell him _Melanie snarled at me.

_But I can't hide anything from Ian!_

_Well you're going to, because I have to tell Jared first._

I rolled my eyes at her, _And how exactly are you going to do that? I'm in your head!_

That shut her up for a moment. Ian's hand came up to my shoulder. "Wanda?"

I began to sob again. I wanted to be completely honest with Ian and Melanie wouldn't let me. I was supposed to tell my partner everything and I was going to have to break that because I was loyal to my sister.

"Shhh…" Ian said, taking me into his arms and rocking us back and forth, "you don't have to tell me if Mel won't let you."

I looked up at Ian's bright blue eyes. "Really?" I asked, Mel's voice breaking.

Ian pressed his nose to Mel's hair, "of course. Just out of curiousity, why won't Mel let you tell me?"

I hiccupped, "She wants to tell Jared first."

Of course, he will freak out and there's nothing we can do about it, since I am currently ruling her body and Melanie decided not to think!

_Hey!_

"Can I at least get a hint?" Ian asked, looking deeply into our eyes.

_No! Absolutely not! _Melanie all but yelled

_Okay Me, I've had enough! This is my choice._

"Mel says no, but I'm going to give you a hint anyway." I said, biting my lip.

Ian waited, eyes anxious. I sighed, "I'm going to get fat. Really, really fat."

With that, I left Ian in the middle of the hallway with his mouth wide open.

_Okay, so what's the plan Wanda?_

_You're not going to like it_

_Tell me anyway_

I took a deep breath before I explained to Mel, _the only way that you'll be able to talk to Jared is when I'm overwhelmed. So, Jared will kiss you and when you're in control, you blurt out our little problem._

_NO! Jared is not going to kiss us! It can't happen!_

_It's the only way Melanie!_

I walked into the kitchen and went over to Jared who was making a plate for Melanie. Jared saw us and brightened, "Hey Wanda. Hey Mel. Is Mel any better, Wanda?" Jared asked, his face contorting into worry.

I took a gulp of air before saying, "Jared, Mel has something to tell you."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "But how will Mel talk to me if…" but he stopped as soon as he realized where I was going with this.

I grabbed hold of Jared's collar and brought him down to Mel's lips. Jared, automatically responded, not caring how wrong the situation was. I let Melanie's body take over as the wildfire spread across our skin.

Melanie in her anger broke out, "Jared!"

_NOW! _I yelled at her.

"I'm pregnant." She gasped before going back into the corner of her mind.

Jared stared at us as he tried to control his breathing. "_Shit!_" he cursed.

* * *

**haha,you gotta love jared...please review! i need reviews guys!**


	7. Guess this is a problem

**Thanks to JMFanficQueen for just being herself and supporting me through all of this. And thanks to my beta, alkmin5, who is just plain awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Guess this is a problem**

_Wanda's POV:_

"Wanda, tell me that this is a cruel joke that Mel wants to play on me," Jared begged, tugging on his hair in frustration. The poor man looked as if he was tearing at the seams.

_My poor Jared,_ Melanie lamented.

I couldn't agree with her more. Jared had enough to deal with knowing that his love and an intruder were together in the same body.

"I wish I was," I said quietly to Jared, trying to soften the blow.

Jared gazed at me, his eyes frozen. "Damn!" he yelled punching the cave wall.

I winced. I wasn't used to so much violence and cursing. It was ugly. I watched with sorrow in my heart as Jared began to realize what was happening in the situation

_I can't believe I was stupid enough to not be careful about this! _Melanie grumbled to herself.

_Oh hush! I don't think the problem is that you conceived the child; it's that I'm in your body when you and Jared should be taking these steps together. As mates!_

Melanie obviously didn't agree with my thinking. _Wanda, it's the end of the world here! It's not the ideal place to have children at the moment!_

I was silent at that, "Wanda?" Jared asked me. I turned my attention to him, startled. Jared's voice was broken, sounding strangely childlike.

"Yes, Jared?" I asked, my voice soft, trying to be comforting.

"What's Mel thinking?" he begged.

My lips quivered involuntarily. Stupid hormones. _So, Mel, what do you want to tell Jared _

It was a while before she decided to answer. T_ell him, that I'm sorry for being so careless_.

I swallowed, not wanting to say that at all; but I had to. The least I could do was be completely honest with Jared; it was hard enough that he was talking to her body but not to Melanie.

"She's sorry for being so careless," I whispered through unmoving lips.

Jared crumpled to his knees. "No, no, no Mel! It's not that! Not that at all! It's the situation!" he stared at us with agony in his eyes.

_He wants the baby, _Melanie said in awe, unbelieving

_Told you so,_

Melanie paused before she continued quickly; A_sk him why we can't get you a new body. _

I smiled wryly at her grudging attitude. "She's asking why we can't get me a body as soon as possible."

Jared moaned even louder, "Mel, baby, I tried! The only reason we outran the Seekers was because they ran out of gas! They're searching for us! Half of the group is smack in the middle of the desert. It's too risky to go out there! They're even stopping every car that goes by! Not to mention they have our photos. How? I have no idea, but, the point is, no one can leave the caves!" he said, his tone a tad hysterical.

My breathing soon became labored. The seekers were after us. They weren't going to stop until they found us. They were interrogating everyone— including innocent souls that had no idea what was going on.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God, this isn't happening._

"What's Mel thinking now?" Jared asked, desperate to hear Melanie's every thought.

"She's freaking out." I said, feeling the same way. It was making me dizzy.

Jared pulled at his hair even more. "I know the feeling."

I bit my lip, feeling that I was in the middle. I shouldn't be here! I didn't belong here! This was Melanie's body, and it was _her_ that was the one that conceived…I shouldn't be interfering.

_Shut up,_ Melanie growled at me.

_It's true!_ I lamented.

_No,_ Melanie growled, _it's not. You're important to the community_,_ Wanda. So leave. It. Alone! And think of Ian! For hell's sake he would be devastated! He would never leave his room if you left! You're everything to the man! _

_I wasn't thinking about dying, _I said to her, feeling irritation come at me, _just that I shouldn't be in your body right now._

Suddenly, it dawned on me. Melanie's ranting actually gave me an idea. _Mel! What if we did another insertion and this time I went into Ian! I'm sure he wouldn't mind holding me for a couple of months!_

_Uh uh! No way! Wanda, are you sure that you can handle being in a _**male's **_body? You've always been female_!_ And what if you accidentally erase Ian? You don't know how strong he actually is…_

My mouth turned down in a grimace. That was true. I couldn't just depend on my guess that Ian was strong enough to withstand my insertion into his body. I didn't know if Ian would be erased. I would be devastated if Ian disappeared.

I straightened up. No; Ian was stronger than that! I knew my Ian. He was so strong and as kind as a soul, having so much love in him.

_Ian can do it. He _**is** _strong enough. I know it. _

Melanie didn't agree with my reassurance. She felt uneasy.

Jared suddenly interrupted our musings and thoughts, "What's going on now?" he asked.

I smiled wryly, "We found a solution."

_No Wanda! No, no, no, no! I'm not letting you do this! It's not worth it!_

_Hush now. This is worth getting you and Jared back together. I wouldn't be able to handle the nights, _I mused, thinking how the baby was conceived in the first place.

Melanie's mind began to wander to exactly that night.

A_ck! _I groaned, _Melanie, I don't need to see that!_

_You've seen him naked before! _Melanie said, mentioning her earlier memories.

I winced, _Melanie, I particularly don't want to see Jared naked again. Ever. _I said trying to be firm for once.

Melanie thought about this for a moment, _True, I don't want you flipping through my memories to look at my boyfriend naked _she said, her tone a tad angry

I shivered; _I've got my own memorable nights _I told her, blushing a bit. It was Melanie's turn to recoil now.

"Wanda?" Jared interrupted again.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said shaking my head, "What if I was inserted into someone else? You and Melanie could go through with the baby."

Jared frowned, "Who exactly do you have in mind?"

I blushed, "Ian had offered before Melanie forced her hand. So I was thinking of asking him again and then if he agrees, we have a solution."

Jared's brows creased as he thought, "Is Ian strong enough for this?"

I made a choking sound in the back of my throat. It sounded strangely like laughter. "Jared, I think everyone in this cave is just as strong."

Jared nodded, his mind wandering.

_I can't believe you're doing this Wanda! This is totally unnecessary! _

_Shut up._

Melanie paused for a moment, _Whatever; I did it because you are practically my sister Wanda. I couldn't bear to lose you. Not even to something as human as a bullet._

My eyes pricked with tears. _Thanks Mel._

She didn't answer, but I could practically feel her smile.

"Alright, let's get going."

I walked back to the room where I found Ian sitting on the cot, his thumbs twiddling. "Did Mel tell him?" he asked as I plopped down on the mattress.

"Yes." I sighed, feeling exhausted.

"Mmm." Ian said unintelligible. Ian then continued in a soft voice. "So… she's pregnant?"

I nodded stiffly.

"How do you feel about that?" Ian asked, his sapphire eyes holding mine—Melanie's— eyes gently.

"Ian, I don't want to be here, interrupting Jared and Melanie's experience of the baby."

Ian nodded, rubbing my hand. My breathing became labored once more. "So, I came to you to ask you, do you remember that you offered to be a Host to me?"

Ian's eyes lit up with understanding, "Yes. And I would do it again."

My lips pressed into a thin line as I heard these words. "Well…The thing is, I want to give Jared and Melanie their privacy, so I was thinking of doing another insertion." My words were coming out in a jumble now; I could barely understand myself. But Ian understood me perfectly.

He cupped my face— technically it was Melanie's face— "Wanderer, I would be honored if I could be a Host to you while we wait until we find a permanent host."

Tears sprang to my eyes. "I love you," I whispered.

Ian smiled softy, "I love you too, Wanda. You know I do."

I sighed as I leaned into his shoulder, basking in the warmth that was only Ian. "Do you want to do it now?" he asked, his fingers trailing up and down my arm. Melanie didn't like this, but didn't comment.

I swallowed thickly. "I guess. Ian, I'm scared that I'm going to erase you," I said, my voice breaking slightly.

Ian gazed at me in the most tenderly fashion, "I'm not going to disappear on you, Wanda. Not while you're breathing."

I sighed. This was one of the many, many reaons I loved Ian. He knew what to say...most of the time.

We began walking over to the hospital, our hands clasped in the other. We didn't say anything, leaving the other to bask in their thoughts. Because, not long from now, Ian's thoughts would become my thoughts.

When we entered, we found Doc sitting on the cot with his head in his hands. Something was wrong.

"Doc, what's the matter?" Ian asked.

Doc sighed, "Brandt got had an accident. He fell in the hallway and you know how unforgiving the cave floors are. It used up all our Outside Clean and Heal. We need another raid, but that Seekers are still out there!" he moaned.

I froze. We were out of supplies. There was no way to do another insertion.

My head began to spin and Melanie wasn't feeling good either.

_Wanda, what's happening?_

Before I could answer, my stomach rumbled and I threw up over the hospital floor. I kneeled on the floor, continuing to throw up whatever Mel had eaten hours before.

"Wanda! Wanda, are you alright?" Ian cried out.

_What kind of a question is that? _Melanie growled.

"No," I moaned, answering Ian's question. I searched Melanie's mind to see if she had eaten something bad. But nothing came to mind. She had eaten what everybody else had eaten on the raid, but nothing else.

_It's morning sickness….only it's not morning. It's part of being pregnant. _Melanie explained warily.

My head began to loll to the side and then my eyes shut. I passed out cold, losing track of the rest of my surroundings.

* * *

**Review! I want to hear from you guys! Tell me what you want to hear! Tell me good ideas! Just don't judge! 'Cuz no one's perfect! :D**


End file.
